Claustrofobia
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "Claustrophobia", un fic de Loony Brain. Booster Gold y Blue Beetle, atrapados bajo toneladas de rocas de las que apenas les protege el campo de fuerza del traje de Booster, deben encontrar el modo de salir a la superficie antes de acabar aplastados o quedarse sin aire.


Están sepultados.

Booster nunca ha sido claustrofóbico. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco se ha visto nunca rodeado de toneladas de rocas aplastando su campo de fuerza. Al menos se las había arreglado para coger a Ted y desplegarlo justo a tiempo. Parpadea en torno a ellos, una suave esfera dorada lo bastante luminosa como para dejar ver la forma de sus cuerpos en el interior de un capullo de roca.

No hay razón para que Booster y Ted sigan abrazándose. El campo de fuerza es lo bastante grande para que ambos puedan mantener una cómoda distancia. Pero aun así, aguardan.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —susurra Ted—. ¿A qué profundidad estamos?

Booster traga saliva.

—T-tú eres el genio. Dímelo tú.

Puede oír a Ted respirar hondo.

—Unos diez kilómetros. Estamos a unos diez kilómetros de profundidad.

Diez kilómetros en el interior de la Tierra, separados del resto de la Liga. Y a esa profundidad, con todo aquello entre ellos y el exterior, sus comunicadores resultan inútiles.

—Booster, dime que puedes sacarnos volando de aquí. —La voz de Ted es trémula.

Booster sacude la cabeza, aunque probablemente la débil luz no permita que Ted lo vea bien.

—No puedo. El campo de fuerza está diseñado para soportar impactos breves… Ya sabes, para recibir golpes. No está hecho para soportar tanto peso durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Podemos volar…, pero el campo de fuerza no puede moverse. Acabaríamos chocando contra él.

Ted hace una pausa. Los ojos de Booster deben estar adaptándose a la oscuridad; puede ver las pestañas de Ted a través de sus gafas cuando parpadea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede permanecer activado tu campo de fuerza?

—N-no lo sé. Nunca lo he usado así antes.

Ted guarda silencio. Si le está preguntando a Booster por especificaciones técnicas sobre las que Booster está seguro de que Ted sabe más que él, es señal de lo mal que están las cosas. El genio es Ted, no Booster. Si _él_ cede al pánico…

—Ted. Vamos, colega. Cuenta un chiste, ¿vale? Por favor. Ahora mismo rompería la tensión…

—Aire.

Por un momento, Booster no está seguro de que Ted haya dicho algo.

—¿Qué?

—Aire. Booster, tu campo de fuerza sólo contiene el aire. No lo produce. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Acabaremos asfixiándonos. De hecho, estoy dispuesto a apostar a que ocurrirá antes de que tu campo de fuerza se extinga.

—Oh, Dios. —Y por un brevísimo instante Booster piensa en desactivar el campo de fuerza, porque morir aplastado no es una buena forma de morir, pero al menos sería _rápida_ … si su traje lo permite—.Ted, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Normalmente, Ted es el más nervioso de los dos, pero esta vez acaricia la espalda de Booster y dice:

—Mantén la calma. Que no te entre el pánico. Eso consume más aire.

—¡Eso no es precisamente tranquilizador! —El campo de fuerza hace que las palabras de Michael suenen huecas, de un modo extrañamente resonante; eso sólo hace que la situación parezca aún más claustrofóbica.

Ted sigue acariciándole.

—Sssh. Déjame pensar. Tengo que pensar.

Hay un millón de cosas que Booster quiere decir, pero se las traga. Porque es cierto, Ted necesita pensar. Ted es un genio. Ted puede hacer cosas con artilugios que Booster apenas podría imaginar, así que si se está callado y lo deja pensar, podrá ocurrírsele algo brillante que implique el anillo de vuelo de Booster y una navaja suiza, y podrán salir de ahí.

Así que Booster se calla y deja que Ted piense. Es consciente de que está temblando un poco entre los brazos de Ted, y sólo espera que éste esté demasiado ocupado pensando para darse cuenta. Ha estado metido en muchas situaciones feas, pero ninguna como ésta. Siente que está en el centro de la Tierra, aislado de todo y de todos. Siente como si estuviera en su propia tumba, y recuerda que cuando tenía cinco años y su abuela murió, tuvo pesadillas en las que era enterrado vivo en una caja, incapaz de escapar…

La mano de Ted toca su rostro.

—Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Te estás alterando. No te alteres.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes?

—Oigo tu respiración. Está bien, Booster. Te sacaré de aquí. Resiste.

El inquieto y nervioso Ted suena tranquilo y seguro.

Booster resiste.

Dentro del campo de fuerza no hay mucho espacio para moverse. Ted saca un cuadernillo y el cabo de un lápiz de carpintero de su cinturón multiusos y comienza a garrapatear números y diagramas, farfullando entre dientes y rascándose la cabeza a través de la capucha con la goma del extremo del lápiz. A pesar de la estrechez, hay espacio suficiente para no tener que tocarse si de verdad lo intentaran, pero Ted no lo intenta. Su brazo libre permanece en todo momento sobre los hombros de Booster, acariciándolos con aire ausente. Tal vez para tranquilizarse a sí mismo tanto como a Booster.

Booster siente como si el aire empezara a escasear. Seguro que no pueden haber estado ahí tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? No sabría decirlo. Confía en que sólo sea paranoia.

—Bien —dice Ted al fin—. Tengo una idea.

—¿Es una _buena_ idea? —pregunta Booster.

—Bueno… _Mala_ no es —dice Ted, y ahora ya no suena tan seguro—. Obviamente, es sólo una hipótesis. Por desgracia, no tenemos tiempo para comprobarla.

—Vale, ¿qué hacemos?

—Necesitamos obtener más energía de tu campo de fuerza, la suficiente para que puedas volar. Necesito redirigir la energía de tu traje, tus guanteletes y tu visor hacia tu campo de fuerza, y tu anillo debería ser capaz de ocuparse del resto.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Eso espero.

Ted saca un kit de herramientas de su cinturón y tiende una mano hacia uno de los guanteletes de Booster. Booster se lo quita y se lo entrega.

—No le he metido mano a tu traje desde que perdiste el brazo, pero por suerte, el nuevo no es tan diferente. Desviar la energía de tu campo de fuerza no debería ser muy distinto de desviarla hacia un soporte vital.

Booster traga saliva.

—Vale. No dijiste que fuera una buena idea. Lo que significa que hay un problema. ¿Cuál?

Ted hace una pausa para juguetear con los circuitos del guantelete y deja escapar el aire lentamente.

—El problema es que no sé lo rápido que podremos movernos, aunque redirija toda la energía de tu campo. Me refiero a que tendremos que mover _muchas_ rocas. Como dijiste, tu equipo no fue diseñado para soportar eso. Estamos a diez kilómetros de profundidad; si no logramos movernos rápido, nos quedaremos sin aire antes de llegar a la superficie.

—Eso no suena tan mal. El mismo riesgo que antes.

—Bueno, no exactamente. —Ted extrae de su cinturón algo que parece un puntero laser pero más grande—. Necesito soldar un poco para conseguirlo. El fuego consume oxígeno. Así que…

Booster ya puede sentir el sudor deslizándose por su nuca. Intenta no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—Vale. Bien. El aire extra no nos servirá de mucho si no podemos salir, ¿verdad? Adelante, Ted.

Ted asiente.

—Protégete los ojos —advierte—. A mí me bastan mis gafas, pero…

Booster cierra los ojos, y estalla una lluvia de chispas.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Ted intenta como puede aumentar la potencia del campo de fuerza. El soplete produce un incómodo calor en su interior. El sudor recorre el rostro de Ted bajo la capucha, pero necesita las gafas para protegerse los ojos, así que no se las quita. En cuanto a Booster, se quita el otro guantelete y luego su visor. Conserva el traje mientras puede, no por pudor (está sudando bajo la tela), sino para protegerse de las chispas. Ted ya ha dado un par de brincos, maldiciendo y sacudiéndoselas cuando caen sobre sus mallas.

Pero al final deberá quitárselo.

—No puedo alcanzar el circuito de tu campo de fuerza, y hay un ligero riesgo de que acabes… bueno, electrocutado.

—Electrocutado, aplastado o asfixiado. Hoy tengo todo tipo de opciones para morir —dije Booster. Se supone que es una broma, pero no tiene mucha gracia.

—Bueno, al menos podrás morir desnudo y hermoso. Desnúdate para mí, ¿vale?

Booster se quita el traje. Cuando se lo entrega a Beetle, el campo de fuerza se desplaza automáticamente para permanecer centrado, produciendo un chirriante crujido de roca. Aunque se supone que eso es lo que debe ocurrir, Booster da un brinco. Por un momento, piensa que se ha roto, que el campo de fuerza va a resquebrajarse…

Puede que haya emitido algún sonido, no está seguro, pero de pronto la mano de Ted vuelve a estar en su rostro; sus dedos le apartan el cabello de las sienes y le hacen bajar la cabeza para que pueda mirarle a los ojos a través de las gafas.

—Ssssh. No pasa nada. Aguanta, colega. Michael. No pasa nada.

Booster respira hondo.

—Vale. Vale, vale. —Intenta sonreír—. ¿Creerías que suelo sentirme totalmente cómodo desnudo?

—Podemos atribuirlo al encogimiento —dice Ted, pero la broma es automática y, tras una suave palmada, se gira y retoma su trabajo.

En cierto modo, es un alivio estar desnudo. Hace las cosas un poco menos sofocantes. Booster se aleja de la llama cuanto puede, y Ted trabaja de espaldas a él para protegerle de la lluvia de chispas. Mientras Ted maldice las quemaduras y el cableado del siglo veinticinco, Booster deja vagar su mente en un intento de apartarla del apuro en que se encuentran.

Ha estado en peligro de muerte un millón de veces. Se ha visto en las garras de supervillanos de todo tipo. Ha estado en una prisión de Bialya, y perdido un brazo, y pasado varios años viviendo en el soporte vital que Ted le improvisó. Pero nada de eso es comparable al profundo y agobiante terror que le inspira la idea de quedar enterrado vivo. Al menos, con el soporte vital sabía que, una vez que explotase, moriría en el acto. Al menos, con los supervillanos sabía que era por una razón, intentando salvar al mundo y todo eso. Pero morir de un modo tan vano y anodino, sintiendo cómo se le va acabando el aire lentamente… Sentir diez kilómetros de roca comprimiéndole por todas partes…

Booster cambia rápidamente de tema antes de que el pánico vuelva a amenazar con apoderarse de él. Observa a Ted. Está agachado en una posición que Booster llama para sus adentros la del escarabajo en acción, rodeado de circuitos y piezas sueltas que ha tenido que arrancar del equipo de Booster debido a lo limitado que es su tiempo. Su traje se tensa sobre su espalda y sus hombros, poniendo de relieve su espinazo.

Ted no es una persona estoica y equilibrada por naturaleza. Booster le ha visto experimentar todos los niveles del pánico, pero hasta ahora no se ha dejado llevar por él. Booster se pregunta si se debe a que Ted mantiene su mente ocupada con las leyes de la física, los números y la pugna por convertir en salvavidas su campo de fuerza. O a que intenta evitar que _él_ se asuste más de lo que ya está.

Sospecha que es por ambas cosas. En cualquier caso, es muy considerado por su parte.

A Booster se le ocurre que, si mueren, hay muchas cosas que lamentará no haberle dicho.

—Oye, Ted…

Pero Ted agita una mano con impaciencia, como diciendo "ahora no, estoy ocupado".

Booster espera.

Ted acaba en un tiempo digno de los récords Guinness, aunque parece haber sido una eternidad. El aire es definitivamente más escaso, y Booster está seguro de que ahora no son imaginaciones suyas.

Ted se incorpora, sosteniendo un confuso revoltijo compuesto por el traje, el visor, los guanteletes y el cableado.

—¿Puedes utilizarlo sin llevarlo encima? Me temo que se deshará si intentas ponértelo.

Booster asiente.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. Aunque quizá sea mejor que lo lleves tú, porque necesitaré concentrarme en cargar contigo y utilizar el anillo de vuelo.

Se inclina para dejar que Beetle se suba a su espalda, como de costumbre…, y ambos se quedan paralizados.

—Bien, eh…

—Hum…

Y luego estallan en risas y resoplidos; no las risitas nerviosas y tensas de antes, sino una risa franca, porque esto es de lo más absurdo y estúpido. Michael y Ted se han visto desnudos cien veces. Esto es una cuestión _de vida o muerte_ , por el amor de Dios, y ellos con remilgos…

—Oh, venga, vamos, si sobrevivimos habrá valido la pena la humillación —dice Booster—. Quizá podamos darle un susto a Guy. —Y de nuevo está bromeando, pero Ted sigue sin subirse a su espalda como suele hacer.

—Vale, ¿cómo hacemos…?

—No quiero estropear el traje…

—Quizá si pongo el brazo _así_ , y tú…

Después de varios saltos, agachamientos y contorsiones realizados con suma delicadeza para evitar sacudir mucho el traje, Booster tiene al fin a Ted en brazos mientras éste mantiene el traje cuidadosamente desplegado sobre su regazo, sosteniendo una herramienta entre los dientes y el soplete metido en el guante. Tienen un aspecto ridículo, y puede que se deba a que pronto estarán fuera de ahí y a que la risa ha ayudado a desterrar de la mente de Booster parte de su terror, pero de repente se le ocurre que Ted está en una posición similar a la de una novia en su noche de bodas. Y eso le hace volver a pensar en esas cosas que se arrepentiría de no haberle dicho.

—Ted…

—Vamos. Haz tu magia con el traje, a ver si puedes activarlo y echar a volar.

El anillo de vuelo es lo único que Booster lleva puesto en este momento. Recorre el traje con los dedos, obligándose a despejar su mente. Es más complicado controlar el campo de fuerza sin llevar puesto el traje, pero se puede hacer. Los circuitos le reconocen.

Puede sentir el apaño de Ted. Eso lo hace un poco más complicado. Concentrarse… Concentrarse… Suavemente, sin sobrecargarlo…

El campo de fuerza, que ha mostrado un tenue brillo dorado todo el tiempo, adquiere el radiante resplandor del neón.

Ted grita de alegría.

—¡Allá vamos! ¡Vuela, Booster, vuela, no sé cuánto durará!

A Booster sólo le lleva un instante comprobar la presión, y luego despega.

Con el traje manipulado y sin contacto con su piel, no puede sentirlo indicándole cómo manejar la fuerza, pero le da igual. Le está entrando dolor de cabeza debido al aumento del dióxido de carbono, y sólo le importa salir de ahí. Las rocas se apartan a su alrededor con un bronco y chirriante rugido, y Ted se agarra a él y mira el traje como esperando que no explote. Booster puede sentir la tensión en la espalda y los muslos de Ted, y comprende que está _aterrorizado_. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué otros problemas no le ha mencionado acerca de amañar así el equipo?

Pero no puede preguntárselo. De todos modos, con el ruido de las rocas apartándose por encima de ellos, Ted sería incapaz de oír nada de lo que diga.

Atraviesan la roca como un cohete, y Booster está empezando a sentir la mente un poco espesa, pero se obliga a concentrarse en hacer que el anillo de vuelo y el campo de fuerza ganen tanta altura y rapidez como sea posible. Mientras avanzan, Ted escupe lo que tiene en la boca y tira frenéticamente de los cables. Sus labios se mueven, pero Booster no puede oírle. Sólo al cabo de unos segundos comprende que lo que Ted está murmurando es "Vamos, vamos, vamos…"

No sabe cuánta distancia han recorrido ni a qué rapidez se están moviendo. Las rocas anulan toda sensación de distancia o de tiempo. Sólo sabe que, de repente, el campo de fuerza pierde velocidad y comienza a parpadear.

Booster no puede oír a Ted con el ruido de las rocas, pero definitivamente está soltando tacos, y sus manos, rápidas y ágiles, forcejean con los cables, los circuitos y el visor, intentando extraerles un poco más de energía, unas cuantas descargas más de potencia…

El resplandor del campo de fuerza vuelve a adquirir su habitual brillo apagado, y Booster apenas tiene tiempo de detenerse para no chocar contra sus límites.

—¡Mierda! ¡Remierda! —es lo único que dice Ted, demasiado ocupado con el equipo de Booster para despotricar sobre ninguna otra cosa.

La vista de Booster está comenzando a nublarse un poco, y respira con dificultad, pese a no haber realizado ningún esfuerzo físico, pero sabe que no significa nada bueno.

—Ted…

Ted arrastra ligeramente las palabras, pero éstas suenan decididas.

—Puedo arreglarlo. Puedo arreglarlo. Dame un segundo y podré arreglarlo…

— _Ted_.

Ted sigue trabajando, pero al menos levanta la cabeza. Cuando ve que lo mira, Booster titubea, buscando las palabras. Se encoge de hombros.

—Yo… te quiero, ¿vale? Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—No digas eso. Aún no estamos muertos. _Puedo arreglarlo_. —Ted desenfunda bruscamente su pistola de aire comprimido—. Vamos, vamos… Es una bengala, no es mucho, pero aún tiene energía, _vamos_ …

Booster empieza a sentirse cansado. Lo cierto es que quiere soltar a Ted y acurrucarse en el suelo con él y echarse una siesta. El anillo de vuelo le ayuda a soportar parte de su peso, pero parece requerir más esfuerzo del que merece. Empieza a tambalearse un poco.

Ted le da un pellizco.

—¡No! ¡No te me desmayes, Michael, no te _atrevas_ a desmayarte, necesito que hagas funcionar el anillo de vuelo, sólo dame cinco segundos y…!

Ted sigue balbuceando, pero sus palabras pierden su significado y comienzan a prolongarse en acordes y compases. Booster está cansado, muy cansado. De algún modo reúne la fuerza suficiente para quitarse torpemente su anillo de vuelo. Ted. Ted puede usarlo. De todos modos, parece que tiene menos problemas para respirar…

—¡Michael!

Y eso es lo último que Booster oye durante un rato.

x x x

Cuando Booster vuelve en sí, lo primero de lo que toma conciencia es del dolor. En el interior de su cráneo hay un enano que no para de dar martillazos. Lo segundo que advierte es que Ted está besándo… no, haciéndole el boca a boca.

Booster se aparta, jadeando, y por un instante su jaqueca se intensifica, haciéndole gemir. Automáticamente intenta llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero siente los miembros pesados y el mundo se tambalea. Nota las manos de Ted sobre sus hombros, empujándole suavemente hacia atrás… Nota terrones de tierra bajo sus omoplatos.

—Eh, eh, no intentes moverte —dice Ted—. Dale a tu cuerpo un momento para recuperarse.

Booster gime.

—Debo de estar vivo. Me siento _fatal_.

Ted ríe, pero suena casi como si llorara.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Y entonces Ted lo abraza, meciéndolo un poquito—. Dios, me alegro de que estés vivo.

—Te encanta cuando sufro —farfulla Booster, y entonces decide que es mejor hacer lo que ha dicho Ted y no intentar moverse.

Minutos después aún está mareado y su jaqueca sigue siendo brutal, pero al menos no se siente al borde de la muerte.

—¿Nos sacaste? —le pregunta a Ted.

Ted sonríe. Se ha quitado la capucha, y Booster puede ver en sus mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas entre el sudor seco.

—Nos saqué. Cuando te desmayaste, cogí tu anillo de vuelo. Conseguí amañar nuestros comunicadores e inyectarle a tu campo de fuerza el jugo suficiente para sobrepasar los límites normales de presión, y luego el anillo de vuelo nos sacó. Por desgracia, eso significa que nuestros comunicadores siguen inutilizados. Cuando te sientas mejor, te llevaré volando a casa.

—Ah, eres el mejor. —Booster alborota el pelo de Ted; está empapado de sudor—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí. Tengo una jaqueca suprema, y no me siento precisamente genial, pero, al parecer, ese cerebro tuyo del siglo veinticinco necesita más oxígeno que el mío.

—Eso es porque eres bajito —dice Booster, y aprovecha que tiene la mano en la nuca de Ted para atraerle hacia sí y darle un beso en la frente.

Ted experimenta un ligero sobresalto, pero no se resiste. Cuando Booster se recuesta, Ted se aparta un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿A esto te referías antes? ¿No era sólo por la asfixia?

Booster se plantea mentir, pero se siente demasiado cansado y medio muerto para hacer el esfuerzo.

—Sí. No quería decir sólo como amigo. No pasa nada si no sientes lo mismo. —Vuelve a alborotar el pelo de Ted, esta vez de un modo más juguetón de lo que ha venido siendo hasta ahora—. Puedo vivir con eso.

Ted retira la mano de Booster de su nuca y, por un momento, pese a lo hecho polvo que aún se siente, a Booster le preocupa haberla pifiado. Pero entonces Ted besa sus nudillos y le da un leve apretón.

—Me encantaría enrollarme contigo, pero estoy demasiado cansado en este momento. No quisiera obstruir tu respiración.

—Eh, puedo… —Booster intenta sentarse y de inmediato se da cuenta de lo pésima que es la idea—. No. No, no, no puedo. Joder. Sería el momento perfecto, pero… no puedo.

Ted ríe y se tumba a su lado.

—Venga. No es un mal lugar. Estamos en medio de ninguna parte. Puede que no sea lo reglamentario, pero con los comunicadores inoperativos debemos esperar a que te sientas mejor para moverte antes de volver volando a casa. ¿Crees que estarás bien?

—Sí, sólo deja que descanse, me reanimaré enseguida. Quiero decir que dormitar un rato bajo el sol del atardecer después de haber burlado a la muerte con mi mejor amigo, no suena tan mal.

—¿Sólo tu mejor amigo?

—Bueno… Lo que tú quieras ser.

—Hum. No sé. Podemos descubrirlo en un momento.

Ted se acurruca junto a él y Booster lo rodea con un brazo y contempla el cielo, que parece infinitamente ancho y de un azul aciano. Lo que ocurra a continuación, sea lo que sea, es irrelevante. Tiene a Ted entre sus brazos, la luz del sol en el rostro y matojos de hierba seca y dientes de león a su alrededor, y en ese momento eso le parece simplemente perfecto.

Entonces se le ocurre algo.

—Oye, Ted.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Aún estoy desnudo?

Y la risa de Ted hace que los dientes de león dispersen sus semillas al viento.

FIN


End file.
